oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Horns and Claws
Lights of Mahavira Gambi Marlow, esteemed Captain of the magnificent Iridessa, had finally docked on one of the island's that made up the kingdom of Parshva. As he'd done a few weeks ago upon docking at Cascadé Rirrock, Marlow and his crew were to restock on supplies in order to continue their patrols of the New World. Even after all that time, Marlow's battle with Asura lingered in his mind. While most would be focused on the destruction and the efforts it took to restore the citizens lives back to normal, Marlow could only focus on the battle itself. More importantly, Damon's techniques. They radiated with immense power and possibilities, only a shame that such potential was tainted by the spirit of a Pirate. Marlow glanced around at the surrounding citizens, he and his crew weren't scheduled to leave the island for a day or two, so it was worth finding out some information on the village and some of it's notable spots. Although he desired, Marlow couldn't leave this island within the Archipelago known as Parshva. So it was only smart to make the most of what he was left with. Harlan smiled as he observed his newest souvenir, a pearl necklace he had swindled someone out of a while back. He could probably sell it for something, but he decided he should bring it back and give it to someone. One of the girls, they could fight over it for all he cared. He made his way through the crowds, humming a tune under his breath. After questioning a few citizens about a decent place to eat, along with receiving praise and thanks for his services as a marine. Marlow was pointed towards the direction of a nearby restaurant. Marlow for a long time thought of himself as nearly indestructible, a powerful force of nature that was damn near impenetrable. He still had these high standards of himself, this time however, Marlow had realized he needed to further strengthen his defenses. And thankfully for him, he could satisfy his hunger whilst also increasing his capabilities. Marlow entered the establishment, taking a seat at the table nearest the door. He took a quick glance at the list of foods a doctor had recommended to him back on Cascadé Rirrock, shoving it away and and ordering once the waiter came around. "I'd greatly appreciate some rhubarb and salmon." Marlow stated, passing the waiter his menu. "The hell is a rhubarb?" If it wasn't for this diet he'd been recommended, Marlow likely would've never known what a rhubarb was. On top of that lack of knowledge, he had no clue if rhubarb and salmon even went well together, but that didn't matter to him. Marlow would eat just about anything, especially if it would help him get stronger. Harlan barged into the very establishment, pocketing the pearl necklace almost seamlessly. He plopped a seat, waving for the waiter to pay attention to me. "Hey, hey, hey! Hit me up with a really, really good steak!"